Life Support
by PunkWolfIncarnate
Summary: In which Ino is a perv and Team 7 bites her head off because of it. Onesided SasuNaru, with NaruIno thrown in as a plot device. GEN/FRIENDSHIP FIC disguised as a romance.


_Was geared to be more emotional than anything else, but I think I kinda went (oh totally did go) overboard with the idea.** But this is a genfic DISGUISED as a romance. Don't let the romantic overtones fool you.**_

_I am so sneaky, no?_

_**Warning:** Oh so very mild spoilerz for recent manga chapters concerning Sasuke's agenda and allusions to his motives for said agenda. But its nothing to be conerned with, since it's mentioned only in passing._

_And het as well as mild BL, because there is some blonde love going on in here, but it was meant as more of a backdrop to the Sasu+Naru relationship, overall (NaruSaku just wouldn't have worked the way I needed it to). Though this fic does have shounen ai-ish themes, it is definatly nothing to flip out (in a good or bad way) over._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own._

_PS- Did I ever mention that I love the idea of Team 7.1? Kishi, if you kill any of them off I SWEAR you will rue the day!!_

* * *

**Cruelty and Life Support**

She must have imagined how it would be a hundred, if not a thousand times.

His dark eyes trailing down that toned body, unable to do anything to mask the desire within them. Hands would follow the path of the eyes, pressing curiously against tanned skin, reveling in the texture and warmth that couldn't be appreciated in the heat of battle. Both hands would rise, clutching trim sides and pulling that hard body against his, needing to relieve the pressure that had been building inside him, the supreme _want_ he felt for this person that drove him absolutely mad.

"_Naruto_…" He would breathe into the blond's ear, voice heavy with lust, and his breath would catch as his knees suddenly gave out on him, but calloused hands would take hold of his sides, keeping him upright. His face would slightly flush, embarrassed at the display of weakness that only his friend could prompt from him, but Naruto wouldn't say anything as the burnet's hands drug up to tangle in his golden hair, pulling that hot mouth closer. Steamy breath would mingle, and Sasuke would grind them together brutally, drawing a rugged moan from Naruto as the blond teen moved to grasp desperately at strong shoulders.

Yes, she'd spent many nights lost within the fantasy.

But even as she and Naruto's grew serious, she couldn't help but entertain the thought of what it would be like to witness Sasuke and her blond entangled so intimately. Oh lord, would that picture fuel her wet dreams until the day she died.

She sighed dreamily in the wake of her climax, glancing over at the oblivious blond in bed next to her, admiring the way the way her sunshine mixed with his gold upon the pillows.

Next week was her birthday, and all she had to do was think of the perfect way to ask.

--

"So, it's never, you know… weird?" She asked one day while they ate lunch together out on the training fields. As she did, she glanced briefly over where their teams were also eating a few meters away.

He looked at her oddly, but finished chewing before answering. "No. Why would it be? He never actually, you know, _tries_ anything. We still fight, and he's still an asshole, but… I dunno. He's too important to me to let something like that get in the way of stuff." He glanced toward his teammates as well. "And I think he feels the same."

"And you never get… curious?" She pressed, turning back to meet his vivid blue eyes.

He laughed loud enough to draw a few stares from their teammates. "Our friendship is messed up enough as it is, don't you think?"

"Hmm." She half agreed, letting her gaze slip back toward the dark Uchiha as she did so. Naruto kept eyeing her suspiciously though.

"What's with these questions anyway?" He asked warily, knowing full well how dangerous a place his girlfriend's mind could be sometimes.

Her pale blue snapped quickly back to his. "Oh? Nothing. I just… couldn't imagine what it would be like, working with Shika or Chouji knowing one of them had a crush on me."

Naruto laughed again, quieter this time. "Are you kidding? Look at you." He smiled as his eyes ran her up and down, lingering on her generous chest and wide hips. "There is no way in hell they haven't-" He was cut off as her hand quickly slapped over his mouth.

"_Please_ do not put any unwholesome images in my head, Uzumaki , or I _swear_, you won't be getting any for a week." His face crinkled into a grin under her hand and she pulled back with a put upon sigh. "You're just lucky you're so goddamn sexy or you would be so much more trouble than you're worth."

His grin turned saucy as he leaned forward and caught her lips in a heated kiss, her own mouth opening pliantly beneath him and her hands flying up to smooth over his jaw.

As he pulled back, she found her gaze wandering back toward the others, where they were being ignored. She pouted, noticing that Sasuke didn't seem to be paying attention to their PDA whatsoever.

He caught her looking and frowned. "I don't see why people make such a big deal out of it. Everyone's entitled to crushes. Sasuke just…" He sighed, eyes slipping closed wearily. "It's not like he _chose_ to like me. Just like Sakura didn't _chose_ to fall for him. That kinda stuff just happens."

She gave him a pitying look. "It doesn't bother you that when he's making love to his right hand he's really thinking about-" It was her turn to be cut off as Naruto's hand quickly ended her sentence.

"_Ino_!" He hissed. "What is _wrong_ with you today?"

She giggled prettily, eyes dancing back over to his dark haired teammate. "Don't get like that. Nothing's wrong with me. It's just… a nice picture to think about sometimes."

Naruto looked confused. "Sasuke jacking off?"

She laughed again, but it was more lecherous than pretty. "Well, that too. But I'm talking about the idea of him… and you…" She made some vague hand gestures.

It took a moment, but once her meaning sunk in, his face flushed deeper than she'd ever seen it. "_What_?! You… you _think_ about that kinda stuff?!"

"Oh, more often than you know." She sighed.

"Even when we're…"

"Oh, god no." She answered quickly, blue eyes flashing to meet blue once again. "The only thing I can think about when we're doing that is your hot, hard-"

There was a loud coughing above them. "I think most of us could do without you finishing that sentence, blondie." Sai smiled genially. Sakura and Sasuke stood just behind him.

Ino returned his false smile with one of her own. "I was going to say 'body', Sai-kun, not that it is _anyone's_ business but ours."

Sakura smiled and stepped forward. "As cute as you two are, cuddled up over here, we have to meet Kakashi-sensei in ten minutes to get our next mission."

The two blondes stood, hefting the remains of their lunch with them. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Right, I forgot." He turned to his girlfriend. "We'll be leaving tomorrow night and won't be back until next week."

She pouted. "You'll be back in time for my party, right?"

His hand caught hers and swung them between them gently. "You know we wouldn't miss it."

She glanced back at Team Kakashi and noticed Sasuke looking pointedly away from the couple in front of them.

Her smile shifted smoothly into a smirk. "You guys mind if we have a minute before you go? It's not like Kakashi's gonna show up on time."

Sakura nodded before dragging Sai away, Sasuke all too willing to give them space on his own.

The blonde turned her suggestive smirk on the boy in front of her. "Now about my present…"

His gaze turned apprehensive. "Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be bad?"

She snickered evilly, allowing her hand to travel up his chest and curl delicately in the fabric of his jacket.

--

She had just stepped out of the shower when she realized someone was knocking on her door.

Ducking into her bedroom to put on a robe, she sprinted through her apartment, hoping they hadn't been waiting too long.

Cracking the door open, she immediately tensed at the sight of just who had chosen to visit her that evening.

"Didn't you guys leave for that mission?" She asked warily.

Sasuke cast her a stern glare. "Why would you _do_ that?" He asked harshly, completely ignoring her question.

The kunoichi gulped nervously. Naruto must have already spoken to him about her request. "S-Sasuke-kun…"

"What kind of a sick person are you anyway?" He continued, venom practically dripping from his words.

Her own gaze turned steely. The dark teen may have been gorgeous, but she had forgotten her crush when Sasuke had left the Village a few years back and his mere presence no longer cowed her. "_I'm_ a sick person? You're the one lusting after your own teammate. Your _boy_ teammate-"

"Shut up." He hissed. "My feelings have nothing to do with you. I've never once acted anything but professional towards him since that incident, and you know it. Everyone knows it." His eyes narrowed dangerously, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. _God_, but he was sexy. "Or at least, they didn't concern you until you decided to pull this _stunt_."

Her frown deepened. "I would think you'd be thanking me. If I hadn't asked for this, you'd never have a chance with him."

"I know that." He cut in hastily, but she continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"And it's not like I'm worried about him leaving me for _you_. I know he loves me."

"I _know_ that." He growled again, only to be ignored.

"But it's just a fuck. No strings attached. You should be jumping at the chance-"

"Shut. _Up_." He growled again, and the menace behind his words was so tangible, her ears rang at the force with which her mouth snapped shut. "I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand. I could have anyone I want." His voice was a low and promised violence if she didn't heed him. "Anyone. Sakura, Hinata, the Kazekage's brother, _you_." His voice lowered again, and it was barely a whisper now. "If I wanted to, I could make you forget all about him. If a fuck was all I wanted, hell, I could even have _him_ if I put my mind to it." His voice, however soft, was smooth and hard as ice, laced with that cool confidence that had had all the girls tripping over themselves a few years ago.

"But you don't…" She murmured, thrown off by his unexpected anger.

"Of course I don't." He hissed, anger simmering closer to the surface. The Sharingan flashed briefly in those dark eyes. "He's my _best friend_. Do you think I'd be able to live with myself if I forced myself on him? And like you said, he loves you." Suddenly, the anger was shoved back behind that cold mask. "Somethings just can't be forced."

His sudden calm unbalanced her even more. It was difficult to deal with the Uchiha's potent fury one moment, only to be confronted with his bitter stoicism the next. She didn't know how his team did it. "But you want him. Everyone knows that. You wouldn't even have him for just one night?"

The hard lines around his eyes vanished, if only for a second, to be replaced by sadness that sucked all the soul right out of his usually intense gaze. "You would want me," He asked softly, "To have a taste of what could have been for one night, knowing I will _never_ have it again? That that one night might as well not even have been real for all the worth it holds?" There was no mistaking the melancholy there now, dominating Sasuke's powerful stare. "You think I would _appreciate_ the idea? How cruel can a person be?"

Her eyes turned down, staring at the floorboards at their feet. It was true. That was what she had expected of him. To accept his one chance to sleep with Naruto, _knowing_ Naruto was only doing it for her selfish fantasies, and to be able to have everything return to normal once the sun rose. Sasuke was attracted to Naruto. Everyone knew that after the messy, dramatic scene that had occurred nearly two years ago, even if the Uchiha had never acted upon his desires in any way. And yet, the idea of having his unspoken desires offered to him seemed to break him.

"I won't do it." He whispered. "I don't care if he begs or threatens me or even tackles me naked as I'm getting out of the shower." His dark gaze met hers, all the previous emotion gone from his gaze. "I won't allow you two to play with my emotions like that." The darker ninja turned and began to walk away. "And the fact that he'd even for one second think that I'd accept it proves that he has no idea how I feel."

And he was gone. Leaving her shaken and cold, leaning up against the door jam.

--

She smiled as she saw her friend running down the busy street, dodging sauntering civilians as she went.

"Yo! Forehead-chaaaan!!"

The pink-haired girl smiled in return, vaulting gracefully over the quarter wall that surrounded the outdoor patio of the café, taking a seat across from the blonde.

"Ino! Happy Birthday!"

She snickered. "It's not till tomorrow. I'm glad you guys made it back in time, by the way. It would have killed me if my best friend _and_ boyfriend missed my big day."

Sakura laughed, green-eyes scrunching with the force of her smile and yet… the happiness didn't seem to reach them. "Aa. We finished quicker than we thought without Naruto and Sasuke-kun bickering the entire time."

Ino looked up from the menu. "They didn't fight? Has the apocalypse come so soon?"

She frowned at Sakura's soft, almost miserable laughter. "Sasuke-kun didn't show up for the mission. We waited an hour after sunset, and he didn't come, so we left without him. Naruto's looking for him right now."

Ino grimaced, feeling the guilt well up inside her. Sasuke must have really been upset. "You don't think he…"

Green-eyes widened understanding her poorly voiced thoughts. "N-no! He would never do that again. We know that. I'm just… worried." The light within her friend's eyes sharpened to a deadly point. "Naruto told me about your birthday wish, Ino."

The blonde flinched. It was official. If the heart-broken look in Sakura's eyes was anything to go by, asking this of Naruto had been one of the biggest mistakes she'd ever made. "Ano…"

"How could you, Ino?" Sakura asked sadly, leaning forward and folding her arms on the tabletop between them. "It's such a… _cruel_ thing to ask for."

"I-I'm sorry, ok! I didn't… I had no idea…" She looked away, unable to meet that disappointed gaze.

She felt Sakura's cool hand reach across the table to grasp her own clammy one. "Sasuke-kun loves Naruto, Ino. Enough to come back to Konoha. Enough to put up with Sai. Enough to stay in the Village that broke his family apart. Not many people realize how much Sasuke cares, not just for Naruto, but for all of us. But Naruto… His feelings for Naruto are what really allow him to feel for us. I thought… that you understood that."

Ino felt close to tears. "I really… didn't realize." She muttered, her voice wavering in an attempt to retain her composure. "I didn't realize he was that broken."

The pink-haired girl nodded solemnly. "He's healing though. It took him a long time to accept that the way he felt for Naruto didn't make him weak, but instead really gave him a new opportunity to be strong. And I don't mean in a jutsu or chakra sense. I mean how he's able to show up at the bridge everyday, watch you and Naruto together and even let me and Sai close to him after everything that's happened."

"That must be difficult." The blonde admitted.

The other kunoichi smiled sadly. "I have no idea if I'd be able to handle it… watching Sasuke-kun with another girl. Even with Naruto… It still hurts sometimes." Ino placed a comforting hand upon her friend's arm. "It's terrible of me to think so," Sakura continued, hiccup the only sign of her vulnerability. "To be thankful that Naruto's with you so that I wouldn't have to watch them every day. I'm a horrible friend, because I know… how _happy_ Sasuke would be… if he had that chance…" Sakura was failing to completely hold in her sobs now. "He's never had a chance to be happy before, and I'd be willing to begrudge him of that..."

Ino moved across the table this time, and wrapped her friend in a tight hug. "Shh. Sakura, it's… it's ok. He cares about you, you know that. I'm sure he of all people would understand…"

"No!" The girl in her arms cried, grabbing Ino's arms and shoving the girl to arms length. "No! Sasuke wouldn't understand! Don't you get it? He's been watching Naruto date you for a year, Ino, and yet I've never once heard him bitch or moan about it, because you make Naruto happy. And that's enough for Sasuke. As long as he gets to see Naruto every day; as long as he knows Naruto would still move mountains to bring him home, that's enough, even if it's you Naruto goes home to in the end. And I am _not_ that strong."

She pulled her arms back from where they'd been clutching the blonde's shoulders. "Sakura…"

"If things had gone differently, and he and Naruto were together now… I would resent Naruto… and I hate myself for that. He wouldn't deserve it, but would still want to hate him." Green eyes rose to meet blue. "After all we've been through together, him and I, what kind of a friend would I be if I hated him for making Sasuke happy?" She sniffed miserably, "And there will always be that level to their relationship that you and I could never understand, Ino. And it's on that level that Sasuke loves Naruto, and that Naruto is devoted to Sasuke. We can never reach them on that level."

They were silent until the waitress arrived to take their orders.

After the woman had left, Ino spoke. "What… what can I do to fix this? I didn't mean to throw our relationship in Sasuke-kun's face and I didn't mean to put Naruto in the position of betraying his friend…"

At first Sakura didn't respond and the guilt grew within her seeing the redness around her best friend's eyes. "At the party tomorrow, take back your wish. Take it back from Naruto, _and_ Sasuke. They both need to hear you take it back to remove that pressure between them." Sakura chuckled bitterly. "After all, Naruto's been able to look past Sasuke's crush all this time, I'd hate to see their relationship damaged because of a stupid girl's pervy-ness." She smiled playfully at the blonde, the sorrow finally clearing from her face.

Ino smiled back.

--

Later that afternoon, she walked out of the flower shop, only to nearly collide with someone just outside the door.

"Oh! Excuse me-" An eyeful of black fabric and peach skin. "Sai."

She looked up to meet his gaze and was surprised to meet an ill-practiced look of irritation upon the older shinobi's face. "Ino-san." He murmured.

The blonde frowned. She'd had to deal with the rest of a Team Kakashi scorned, it figured that Sai would want to put his two cents in as well. "Can I help you?"

The frown on his normally expressionless face deepened. "We will walk for a while." He answered, pivoting to march down the road, expecting her to follow.

She sighed, already knowing what to expect. It was no small secret that the former-Roots nin was fiercely protective of Naruto, and to a lesser extent, the rest of Team Kakashi. She would just have to suffer through the guilt trip as she had with Sakura.

But he remained silent until they reached a part of town where most of the crowd had already retired to their homes for the evening. "I am not sure what to say to you." He finally confessed.

Ino scowled. "Then what's with the confrontation? I've already had Sasuke chew me out and Sakura guilt me into oblivion. What more needs to be said?"

Sai glanced at her. "You have probably already been told everything I would like to tell you." He agreed, never pausing in his long strides. "But I still need to say them. Sasuke-kun does not get upset easily, and he has certainly never let his feelings affect his behavior as a ninja, and it… _hurts_ me to see my friend in pain."

It was Ino who stopped walking. "Wait, you're here… because of how I hurt _Sasuke_?"

Sai kept walking a few paces before turning back to her. "Yes. Does that bother you?"

She blinked quickly. "Uh, I'm surprised." She clarified, moving forward once again, tossing her long ponytail over a shoulder in an unconscious gesture of nerves Shikamaru had pointed out to her years ago.

Sai analyzed her as they walked. "I am often hurt by how people seem to think that Sasuke and I do not get along even after working together for almost three years. Surely we do not always see eye to eye, but neither do he and Naruto."

"I suppose." She relented. "But you were his replacement. People just figured he would hold a grudge…" _That and the Uchiha's crush seemed like a reasonable excuse for petty bickering that always seemed to fly between the two of them; what's your excuse?_

"Hmm, I suppose he did for a while. But we have learned to tolerate each other, and I now consider him, along with Naruto and Sakura, one of the few people who are precious to me." His blank eyes narrowed as he stared off into the distance ahead. "And I don't like it when others hurt my precious people."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, alright? I've already told Sakura that I'll take back what I said at my party tomorrow-"

"I wasn't told what you did to make Sasuke-kun upset." Sai cut in smoothly. "And I don't need to hear it, because I don't care." He folded his black clad arms across his chest. "I don't much care about anything when it comes to you and Naruto's relationship." She watched him warily, but he wasn't looking at her. "Personally, I had been counting on Sasuke to get over his issues and make a move before you got your claws in Naruto."

The kunoichi was speechless. "You… you _wanted_ him and Sasuke to get together?"

His cool gaze snapped toward her. "Of course."

"But… _why_?"

"Because I think he could make Naruto happier than you could ever make him." The burnet answered bluntly.

It was Ino's turn to be angry. She stepped forward briskly and turned into the shinobi's personal space, forcing him to stop walking. "I _love_ him." She bit out. "And I _do_ make him happy."

He looked down his nose at her and smiled indulgently. "I know."

"Then what's your problem?!"

"I said he could make him _happier_." The condescending smile never left his face. "But Sasuke-kun doesn't think so and has asked me not to interfere."

"Then what are you doing _now_?" She growled, hands balling into fists at her sides, wishing she had Sakura's chakra infused strength to pound some sense out of Naruto's socially retarded teammate. His words belatedly hit her. "He asked you not to _what_?"

"I agreed not to interfere." He repeated. "But that was before your relationship began to hurt Sasuke beyond what he could handle and put undo strain up their bond. I do not believe Sasuke knows what is best for them at this point."

"He's a big boy, Sai. Sasuke he can take care of himself and Naruto doesn't need Sasuke taking care of him, either."

"A year ago," Sai interjected suddenly, "Sasuke was injected with the Epstein-Barr virus during a mission that quickly developed into full blown mononucleosis. Tsunade prescribed bed rest for the next two months until his body could build an immunity, but a week later, we met at the bridge for our next assignment, and there he was. Sakura tried to get him to go home, but he wouldn't do it. In the end, we called Kakashi in as a replacement, because you can't run a mission with two people." His eyes squinted into a sunny smile at the memory. "The only way he could be 'convinced' to stay behind and rest was if Naruto stayed back to tie him to the bed and force feed him Tsunade's immuno-boosters. Even then, he had to be sedated the first few days so that he couldn't follow us."

Ino huffed. "All that to go on a mission?"

"What else does Sauske have left besides his duties as a ninja?" Sai asked, casting her a peculiar look. "If he is a shinobi, he is going to be _the best_ shinobi or die trying."

She glared at him heatedly. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"Sasuke-kun does nothing by half measures. If he were to have Naruto, if would be the same way. Everything that Sasuke is, he would give to Naruto, whether intentionally or not." He finally stopped walking, his stern gaze cutting though her like a knife. "I think it's cruel that both Naruto and Sasuke are denied the opportunity for absolute happiness because of your pitiful attraction to him that could never measure up to what Sasuke has to offer."

Ino was outright fuming at this point. "What makes you think you can judge me and Naruto like that? You can never begin to understand how we feel for each other, you frigid asshole, and you only _think_ Sasuke would make him happier because you're so desperate to see Sasuke happy. That's great. I wish Sasuke could be happy too, but not at the expense of me and Naruto's relationship. Does the fact that we love each other mean nothing to you?"

"Yes."

A noise of frustration broke through her throat. "God, I don't have to listen to this." She hissed, turning on her heel to walk back toward her district. "I'm going to apologize, Sai, to both of them, for putting them through this, but I will never apologize for being with Naruto, as unfortunate as Sasuke-kun's situation is."

She stomped off into the night, leaving Sai's bored gaze behind her.

--

Kiba fell off of a table to her left, and under any other circumstances, Ino would have been incredibly pleased with her ability to throw a _kickass_ party. However, two very important people had yet to show up, and it was doing nothing for her mood.

She could tell by the anxious looks Sakura and Sai were tossing each other that they were unsettled by Naruto and Sasuke's absence as well. After fifteen minutes of nervous mingling, the duo approached her.

"Have you seen them?" The other kunoichi asked without preamble.

Ino shook her head, her loose hair falling charmingly about her pale shoulders. "I haven't seen either of them since last week."

Sai frowned. "We haven't seen Naruto since he left to look for Sasuke-kun yesterday."

The blonde looked toward Sakura. "Should we go look for them?"

"It's you're party." Sakura protested immediately. "Sai and I will go find them."

The taller boy put a steady hand on the girl's shoulder, and Ino was surprised to note how he other girl actually relaxed slightly. "I think we should let blondie go retrieve her wayward boy toy." The burnet cut in with a small smile.

The pink-haired girl cut a glance to her teammate, suspicion clear in her green eyes. "They'll probably be arriving together." She pointed out slowly. "Ino's presence might just set Sasuke-kun more on edge."

"Sasuke's a big boy." Sai replied smoothly, his blank eyes meeting Ino's conspiratorially. "And he needs to learn to handle his problems like a big boy. I'm sure Ino will be fine. Naruto will be there, after all." His support made her wary- this was the same boy who jus last night had in no uncertain terms he would have her break-up with Naruto to make room for Sasuke.

Sakura still appeared unsure, but looked to her kunoichi friend and nodded anyway. She grabbed the blonde's arm as Ino moved toward the door, a warning clear in those eyes. "They're both hurting right now, and I'm trusting you not to make it worse."

--

Night had fallen hours ago.

Ino had been exploring the dark streets for fifteen minutes before she briefly sensed her boyfriend's familiar chakra from a few streets over. He appeared to be trying to mask it.

Taking this as a sign that he wanted privacy, the kunoichi made to turn around and wait for the other blond to arrive on his own.

...At the last minute, her curiosity won out and she masked her own signature taking to the building tops, approaching the point his chakra had last flared.

She found him seated upon the stairs leading down from his apartment. He wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry." She heard him whisper, voice rough and soft, as if speaking louder might break the delicate air that surround the two of them.

Sasuke had to turn his head back slightly to look the blond in the eye since he was sitting two stairs below. "It's not your fault." He answered just as low. Even from her perch across the street, she could sense the tension between them.

"No, Sasuke, don't… don't _get_ like that, ok? We all know you're upset about this whole thing." The burnet bristled. "You ditched a mission for crying out loud!"

"I didn't feel well."

"You and I both know what a bullshit lie that is, asshole, and you've been avoiding me since I got back. I've been looking everywhere for you." The blond slid down a few steps so that he and his friend were side by side. Ino sat back against the lip of the building so that she couldn't see them, but kept an ear open for their quiet conversation.

Sasuke didn't respond for a long moment. "I didn't think… I thought it would be uncomfortable."

She heard Naruto snort. "Please. Like a bit of awkwardness has ever gotten in the way before now."

"You're girlfriend's never asked you to fuck me before now."

It was Naruto's turn to lapse into a long silence. "See, now there you go trying to sabotage things again. God, why do you do this shit, Sasuke? When are you gonna learn that I'm not going away just because of something so stupid. You're making a bigger deal out of it than it really is-"

"Shut up." The Uchiha hissed, and if Ino could see his face she knew he would be glaring. "It _is_ a big deal, and you're belittling me and my feelings by saying it's not."

"It's only a big deal if you make it into a big deal…"

"No, Naruto. You… you have no idea. You just don't get it."

"Maybe I would if you'd explain it to me. You're always bottling shit up and that's probably why you're so constipated."

Sasuke chuckled lowly. "Shut up."

"Oh no, bastard. You're not getting out of it that easy. We need to talk about this."

"We talked about it two years ago." Sasuke growled. "We don't need to rehash anything now."

"Well, as you so eloquently put it, my girlfriend didn't ask you to fuck me two years ago."

Right about now, Sasuke was probably refusing to meet Naruto's eyes. "We don't need to talk about it. I'm not going to do it, you don't want to do it. That's all there is to know."

"That's not all there is. You… got really upset about it, and… it bothers me to see you upset, bastard, ok? I would never have gone through with it."

"I know."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Sasuke. If she tries to push me, or some shit like that, I'll break up with her." Ino's heart thumped loudly in her chest at the conviction in his voice. "It's not fair that she asked that of us… of you."

"I went to her house." Sasuke admitted calmly, if not with a hint of reluctance.

Naruto didn't sound surprised. "Did you kill her?"

"No." The Uchiha sounded irritated. "But she seemed to think that I should be thanking her."

They were both quiet for a few long minutes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto voice was softer than she had ever heard. "I'm sorry… She doesn't think sometimes…"

"Doesn't that sound familiar? But it's not your fault, Naruto. None of it. I like you. A whole hell of a lot. Your girlfriend's a pervy bitch," The girlfriend in question flinched, "But you haven't done anything. You should be at the party right now, not here trying to make me _feel better_."

"No." Naruto spat back, and the absolute certainty in that one word caught Ino off guard. "I should be here, because _you're_ my important person, and when push comes to shove, that's always going to be more important. I chased after your ass for three fucking years, Sasuke. You think that means nothing? Just because I don't think of you in that way doesn't make what I feel for you any less meaningful. Don't belittle _my_ feelings, ok?"

As much as it hurt to know she was number two in her boyfriend's eyes, Ino couldn't say she was surprised in the least

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed. "You're just as stubborn as you were three years ago."

"Yeah, well, deal with it."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You never did. Not for a second, asshole."

She heard Sasuke laugh softly, and swore it was the most heartbreaking thing she'd heard since Asuma-sensei died, leaving Kurenai alone. "You're insane. You and the rest of our goddamn team."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there. I swear, they walk on eggshells around us sometimes. It sucks."

"They're worried I'm gonna jump you."

She heard a sound that sounded distinctly like a smack. "They do _not_! Shut up! The day you jump anyone is the day I burn Konoha to the ground with my bare, _un-demonic-ly possessed_, hands."

"You're just in denial."

"There are worse things I could be."

"Hn. I guess."

"You know, you don't have to be so formal all the time we're in public together. It makes things more awkward than they need to be."

"If I want people to believe I don't have indecent designs on your body, then I have to act that way."

"Or, you could, you know, act normal."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, like we're, I dunno, best friends or something. Since we kinda _are_. Whatever they wanna make of that is they're business. It kinda pisses me off that you're gonna let them decide how our friendship is supposed to be. Since _when_ have _we_ answered to anybody but ourselves… and _sometimes_ Kakashi-sensei."

"… I didn't want to make things difficult for you."

Naruto laughed outright, the full-bodied sound echoing in the still night. "I wish you'd been so considerate six years ago. Listen teme, nothing you could pull now could be as difficult as trying to drag your bloody carcass back home, so just give up on it. You're already the most inconvenient ass I've ever met."

"And you want to be my friend so badly, _why_?"

"I don't really have any good reasons, so I try not to think about it."

"Just admit it. We have the most unhealthy, destructive relationship in the history of relationships, usuratonkachi. By all rights, we should be mortal enemies."

"We are."

"Excuse me?"

"We are. We're mortals enemies. We're rivals. We're best friends. Teammates. We're a lot of stuff, and I think it works for us, as long as we don't think too hard about it."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand your logic."

"This from mister 'I-want-to-kill-the-elders-but-oh-what's-this-the-Kages-are-having-a-teaparty-so-I-think-I'll-go-kill-them-all'. Because that made a lot of sense."

"Don't go there."

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. Not now at least."

"At what point will anything matter? What do I have to do to get you to see that I'm not worth it?"

"Why do you want me to give up on you so bad?"

"Because maybe it'd be easier for me to give up on you if you gave up on me first."

"Well you can just forget about it. I don't care if you get blue balls and stay a virgin forever- If your crush keeps my best friend here, then you can just suffer."

"I never said I was suffering."

"Then what's the issue here?"

Sasuke sighed yet again. "I guess there isn't one."

"Right. Now that that's settled, maybe we should head to the party. It started like two hours ago."

The eavesdropping kunoichi sat up and looked over the edge at the pair that was rising from the stairs. Naruto was stretching his shoulders as Sasuke dusted off his dark pants.

"I'm sorry I abandoned the mission." Sasuke spoke suddenly, glancing in the blond's direction.

Naruto grinned back. "Don't worry about it. Kakashi-sensei isn't telling anyone, so you're still getting paid. And I think you were long overdue for a personal day anyway."

"It was irresponsible."

Naruto snorted and began walking in the direction of his girlfriend's flat. "Lighten up."

He was suddenly jerked back by Sasuke's grip on his forearm. He glanced back at his friend questioningly, but Sasuke wasn't looking at him.

"Oi." He prompted softly. "What's up?"

"… I know I don't tell you very often… but I love you. It's important to me that you know that."

Ino's heart melted at the warm smile that slowly spread across her boyfriend's face. He twisted his wrist to grab Sasuke's arm and pull the other teen in to a firm hug. Sasuke's arms automatically rose to wrap around his friend's back in return. "I know, Sasuke. And you have no idea how glad I am to hear it."

She heard their voices murmuring quietly for a moment, but the sounds were muffled.

Eventually, Sasuke pulled out of the embrace. Naruto sighed dramatically. "I wish Ichiraku's was open this late. Mushy heart-to-hearts always make me hungry."

Sasuke punched the other in the arm lightly. "As far as anyone else is concerned, this never happened, dobe."

"Yeah, yeah. Mr. Stoic Uchiha doesn't do fluff and feelings. I remember." His gaze cut upwards toward her hiding spot, and Sasuke's followed. "You think you can keep all that to yourself, Ino?"

She should have been affronted that they'd let her think she'd successfully hidden herself, but really, she should have realized that ninja of their caliber would have felt her coming a mile away. She leapt gracefully down from the rooftop, doing her best to collect the dregs of her dignity.

"Was all of that said for my benefit?" She asked sulkily as she drew up next to the other ninjas. Naruto smiled at her and Sasuke leveled her with an impassive stare.

"Don't be stupid," They both answered, Sasuke's voice a low growl while Naruto's was a light-hearted snort.

"It was good for you to hear, but we don't really touch base like that all that often, and we weren't going to censor ourselves for your benefit." Naruto continued.

"Not everything revolves around you." Sauske felt the need to add. Naruto shot him a mild glare which the Uchiha promptly shrugged off.

She cast the darker nin her own teasing glare before turning softer eyes on her boyfriend. "I am glad you two got to work somethings out, but I'm sorry my stupid birthday wish caused problems in the first place. It was selfish of me to ask that of you," Her eyes slipped from Naruto's to Sasuke, "And insensitive of me to make assumptions. I-I took your feelings for granted and I can't even begin to think of a way to make it up to you. Please try to forgive me." She finished with a low bow in the Uchiha's direction.

He grunted noncommittally. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ino."

The three of them began the short trek towards her apartment building. And the kunoichi felt the need to lighten the mood.

"I hope you thought of a present for me anyway." She teased, pinching Naruto's side hard enough to leave a bruise later.

He grunted, rubbing his abused side and looking sheepish. "I was kinda preoccupied." Sasuke glanced at him briefly.

Ino couldn't deny she was disappointed that she wouldn't be getting a gift from the outrageous shinobi, but was more disappointed that it was her fault in the first place.

As they arrived at the door to her place, their awkward silence was cut off by Sasuke stepping forward and blocking their entrance.

There was a determined edge to his gaze as he reached around the blond and tangled his fingers in the hair at Naruto's nape. He didn't pause before closing his eyes dragging his friend forward, sliding his lips gently over Naruto's. Naruto's own eyes had slipped closed automatically, though his shoulders remained visibly tense as Sasuke's tongue slipped between his slack lips and began to explore the warmth of Naruto's mouth. Ino saw pale fingers tighten within those blond locks briefly before he pulled away as suddenly as he dove in.

Ino whimpered softly.

Sasuke released a shaky breath as his drew back, eyes, that were noticeably glassier than was normal, cutting to Ino's immediately. "Happy Birthday." He growled before turning and practically flinging her door open and striding purposefully into the apartment.

Her own gaze shifted to Naruto who stared dazedly in the direction Sasuke had disappeared.

"_I said he could make him happier. But Sasuke-kun doesn't think so and has asked me not to interfere."_

"_As long as he gets to see Naruto every day; as long as he knows Naruto would still move mountains to bring him home, that's enough."_

"_That that one night might as well not even have been real for all the worth it holds."_

"_You're my important person, and when push comes to shove, that's always going to be more important."_

"_Everything that Sasuke is, he would give to Naruto, whether intentionally or not."_

Sai really didn't get it, she thought as Naruto shook his head to shake off the daze, sending her a brief grin and following Sasuke into the party. Sasuke wouldn't give everything to Naruto if they were together.

He'd already given him everything a long time ago.

She laughed along with everyone else as Naruto tried to coax the wallflower Uchiha into dancing as Sasuke bashed him upside the head.

Could she handle always being second best? The one Naruto would always think of _after_ Sasuke?

She felt warmth spread within her as the blond hooked elbows around both Sasuke and Sakura, grabbing Sai's jacket to pull the older teen up against Sasuke, trying to hug all three of his teammates at once. His laughter blended smoothly with Sakura's laughing eyes and Sai's hesitant smile, and even with Sasuke's indignant glare.

And at the same time, Sasuke had no idea what he was talking about. As effortless as it would be for the Uchiha to seduce Naruto, he could also win Naruto's love just as easily, but was too wrapped up in his own feelings of inadequacy to see it.

Because Sasuke loved Naruto honestly, just as they fought honestly and hated each other honestly. There were no expectations and no rules to follow. Feelings that were the culmination of years of rivalry and heartache, friendship and respect. His form of love, she was loath to admit, was superior to her own, as raw and unrefined as it was. Through his love, Sasuke had eventually grown stronger, while Ino had grown warmer.

She was proud of the person she had become with Naruto- it was easier for her to appreciate her own teammates, and to cherish those close to her- but Sasuke had evolved under Naruto's influence, and because of it, Naruto would always hold a place that no one else could fill. Not a brother, not a crush, not a friend.

It was a life support.

Naruto's smile was blinding as Sasuke rolled his eyes disparagingly but finally relented to being drug out into the throng of dancers, closely followed by Sakura and Sai.

And whether Naruto knew it or not, Sasuke was his life support in a way, too.

In another life, the two of them together would have had the perfect love story, she thought sadly.

But these were the cards they were dealt, she thought as Naruto pulled her into his arms and out onto the dance floor with his friends, and she and Naruto were the ones in love. And she didn't feel selfish at all knowing she wouldn't give him up for anything as her hands tangled in the same patch of hair Sasuke had grasped earlier and pulled Naruto forward to meet her lips as their hips swung together to the music that pulsed around them.

After all, Sasuke of all people should know that letting go of Naruto's warmth was something easier said than done.

--

_Yeah, that's it. There was a bit more romantic implications mixed in there than I had planned, but I would never get anything done if I got anal about it at this point. I noticed while re-reading that I didn't do a very good job in varying my sentence structures but the idea of going back and mixing things up makes my head hurt. If that problem detracts from the readability, please let me know._

_That kiss came out of nowhere, btw._

_I might be cranking out some follow ups to this, one in Sasuke's POV (most likely) and one in Naruto's POV (probably not since I really don't like writing his POV kthanx). But I have no idea whether or not I would bump it up to full blown shounen ai or just stick with the Gen/NaruIno universe I have going. And even then, I would need better ideas than the ones that jump me while I'm in the shower. Sasuke-angst or Ino/Naruto angst, basically._

_PS- Team 7.1 for the win!!!!!!!!! I will be playing with them in the future. Oh yes._


End file.
